


Stammi Vicino: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by orenji92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, So many death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: Setelah Grand Prix Final 2016 berakhir, Yuuri pindah ke Saint Peterburg untuk tinggal bersama Victor. Namun di tengah kebahagiaan itu, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.Di tengah koma, Yuuri melihat kehidupan-kehidupannya sebelum ini. Dan di setiap  waktu, ia selalu bertemu dengan orang bermata biru yang menyentuh hatinya, Victor.





	Stammi Vicino: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah preview untuk fanbook saya.  
> Karena selalu suka dengan tema reinkarnasi, jadilah saya menulis monster ini.

# 

# Saint Petersburg, Rusia – April, 2017.

 

Telepon genggam Yuuri berbunyi dan dia segera merogoh kantung jaket. Begitu dia menemukannya, dengan cepat dia menerima panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang di layar.

“Halo?”

“Yuuri!” suara pria yang sudah sangat dikenal menyapa, membuat Yuuri tersenyum lembut. “Kamu di mana? Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi!”

“Wah, pasti kamu bangga ya. Sudah kamu rasa kopinya? Bisa diminum?”

“Yuuri,” walau hanya mendengar suaranya saja, pria Jepang itu bisa membayangkan bibir Victor yang manyun, “kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kamu menjadi semakin jahat padaku?”

“Hanya perasaanmu saja, Victor.” Yuuri tertawa ketika mendengar Victor mendengus tidak percaya. “Aku baru saja membeli roti gandum untuk sarapan kita, aku akan pulang sekarang.” Pria Jepang itu meraih kantong kertas yang hangat oleh roti seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kasir dan berjalan keluar dari toko.

“Baiklah, aku tunggu.” Victor menjawab dengan santai, tapi dia tak menutup hubungan telepon mereka.

“Victor?”

“Aku ingin terus mendengar suaramu sampai kau tiba di rumah, dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa kesepian.”

“Kau tahu? Kau terdengar seperti sedang menggombal.” Yuuri tertawa manis. “Lagi pula kau pasti sedang memeluk Makkachin, jadi tidak mungkin kau merasa kesepian.”

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing _poodle_ yang dimaksud dari sisi Victor, menandakan bahwa Yuuri memang benar. “Yuuri, aku terluka. Aku tak pernah menggombal, tidak kepadamu~”

Yuuri hanya tertawa lagi sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. “Hei Victor, aku mendapat ide untuk program _Free Skate_ -mu,” kalimat Yuuri terputus begitu matanya tertuju pada anak kecil yang mengejar kucing hitam. Anak itu terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan seruan wanita yang mengejarnya, mengikuti kucing yang melompat ke jalan raya. “Hei, bahaya-”

“Yuuri?”

Pria berambut hitam itu tak lagi mendengarkan Victor, dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil sedan merah yang tengah melaju. Suara klakson menggelegar dan kecepatannya melambat, tapi Yuuri bisa melihat bahwa kendaraan itu tak akan dapat berhenti tepat waktu, tidak dengan jalan yang basah oleh salju. Sementara anak itu hanya terpaku di tengah jalan oleh rasa takut.

“Awas!” Yuuri hanya bisa bereaksi cepat, dia berlari dan mendorong anak itu sekeras mungkin. Begitu misi selesai, dia merasakan hantaman keras dan terlempar hingga kepalanya menghantam aspal.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Victor memanggil namanya dari telepon di antara seruan panik orang-orang di jalan.

-

Victor duduk di samping ranjang, memandang Yuuri yang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Kepala sang kekasih terbalut perban dan terdapat banyak selang serta kabel di sekitar tubuhnya. Pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu lebih pucat dari biasanya, tergeletak tak berdaya.

Suara mesin berbunyi pelan, menandakan kehadiran kehidupan di tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri. Victor terisak pelan, memandang wajah tunangannya yang tampak begitu rapuh.

“Yuuri,” pria berambut perak itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat, seakan pria Jepang itu akan menghilang tanpa jejak begitu dia melepaskan tangannya, “kenapa kau selalu pergi terlalu cepat?”

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut kekasihnya, tapi tentu saja Victor memang tidak mengekspektasikan jawaban.

“Tidak, kau belum boleh pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku secepat ini.” Suara Victor serak, seakan dia baru saja berteriak sekuat tenaga. “Jangan tinggalkan aku.”

 _‘Hah?’_ Yuuri berdiri di samping Victor, pria tersebut tampak lelah seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari. Rambut perak yang sering ia usap kini berantakan, muka pucat dengan noda gelap di bawah mata. Yuuri mencoba menyentuh wajah kekasihnya, namun terhenti begitu melihat tangannya yang transparan. _‘Tunggu, tunggu sebentar... Aku sudah mati?’_

Seketika itu juga dia merasa ditarik ke belakang. Tarikan itu begitu kencang, menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Saat tarikan tersebut berhenti, Yuuri membuka kedua matanya. Dia sudah tak berada di rumah sakit lagi.

 

 

# Okinawa, Jepang – April 1945.

 

Seperti sedang menonton sebuah film. Bedanya, ia menonton setiap adegan tidak hanya dengan mata dan telinga, namun dengan semua panca indera sang aktor. Setiap sentuhan angin dan wangi rerumputan segar dapat ia nikmati. Tidak hanya itu, semua perasaan dan pikiran pun langsung dirasakan seperti pengalamannya sendiri. Namun bukan dia yang menjalani cerita tersebut, ia hanya pengamat yang bersemayam dalam tubuh sang aktor. Setidaknya, itulah yang Yuuri rasakan.

Yuuri, atau bukan Yuuri karena namanya sekarang adalah Yamikawa Touji, sedang berjalan menyisiri sungai ketika dia melihat seorang tentara asing bersandar pada pohon ginko. Wajah pria itu pucat pasi dan terdapat bercak darah yang menodai seragam dan tanah di sekitarnya. Seragam yang dikenakan menandakan statusnya sebagai tentara Amerika Serikat. Musuh.

Pikiran pertama yang terlintas pada benak Touji adalah segera berlari untuk memanggil pihak yang berwajib. Sudah sepantasnya demikian. Tentara Amerika adalah musuh, dan mereka sudah terlalu banyak membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah, termasuk orang tuanya. Orang-orang seperti itu sudah pantas dibunuh.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan Touji, sesuatu yang menariknya mendekati pria itu. Tanpa disadari remaja  berusia 14 tahun itu telah melangkah mendekat dan memandang wajah pria tersebut. Tangan Touji menyibak rambut kemerahan yang menutupi wajah tentara asing tersebut dan entah kenapa napasnya terasa tercekat.

Pria muda itu mengerang karena kesakitan dan mata perlahan terbuka. Ketika dia melihat Touji, dia tersenyum lembut. “ _Alexei,_ ” rintihnya pelan, “ _are you coming for me because I take too much time to find you?_ ”

Touji tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tapi dia merasa sesak, dan di saat bersamaan dia merasa beban yang selama ini dipikulnya terangkat begitu saja. Hal yang aneh karena Touji tak mengenali pria muda itu.

Tapi Yuuri tahu. Dia bisa mengenali sinar mata itu di mana saja karena dia menerimanya setiap hari. Tentara asing itu adalah Victor.

-

“Ya ampun, Touji.” Satou, teman sekaligus tetangga Touji yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Yuuri pada Yurio, menggerutu pelan. “Kau ini mencari masalah ya?”

“Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Satou-kun.”

Satou yang berkulit gelap hanya mengerang dengan tidak sabaran. “Ini, ini, yang kau bawa ini!” dia menunjuk pria yang sedang berbaring di futon. “Tentara laknat satu ini! Untuk apa kau membantunya! Kenapa kau membuang-buang obat kita yang berharga untuknya!?”

Touji hanya tertawa kecil, walau terdengar sumbang di telinganya. “Aku juga kurang mengerti...?”

“Haaaah!?”

“Dia tersenyum.”

“Haaaaaaaaaah!?”

“Dan memanggilku Alexei.”

“Kau menolong musuh karena dia salah mengenalimu dengan orang lain!? Kau ini goblok atau tolol!?”

Yup, kini Yuuri yakin bahwa anak ini adalah Yuri Plisetsky di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Touji sendiri juga tidak mengerti, jadi dia hanya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

Setelah Satou puas mengomelinya karena telah membuang persediaan obat dan membawakan makanan untuk malam nanti, dia pulang meninggalkan Touji sendiri bersama pria asing yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Touji mengamati pria yang masih terlelap itu, lagi-lagi tangannya bergerak ke arah rambut sang tentara. Dia benar-benar tampak berbeda dari orang Jepang, mulai dari kulit yang pucat kemerahan karena terbakar matahari, tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, rambut yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, hingga detail kecil seperti hidung yang mancung, dan mata yang besar dan berwarna biru cerah.

Masih terbayang di benak Touji ketika pria itu membuka mata, warna iris yang mengingatkan remaja itu kepada langit dan laut yang terbentang luas, dan terasa menyejukkan seperti salju yang masih turun di awal musim semi.

“Alexei, ya...” Touji bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seakan mendengarnya, tentara Amerika itu mengerang pelan dan membuka mata secara perlahan seraya bergerak untuk bangkit. Touji segera membantu agar luka pria itu tidak kembali terbuka. Pria itu terkesiap, seakan baru sadar akan keberadaan Touji dan segera mencari senjata, namun baru sadar bahwa semua peralatannya telah hilang. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan seragam militer, melainkan sehelai yukata tipis.

“Anu, itu,” Touji tak yakin dia harus berkata apa, “senjatamu aku taruh di sana.” Ia menunjuk pojok ruangan, di mana dia menaruh semua benda yang mengganggu proses mengobati luka pria itu, termasuk seragam dan tasnya. “Maaf, mereka menghalangi lukamu, jadi,” dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia tidak yakin pria itu mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Luka yang menghiasi perut pria asing tersebut cukup dalam, tapi tidak melukai organ vital. Untung saja Touji belajar menjahit ketika sang ibu masih bersamanya. Untung saja tangannya tak banyak bergetar ketika dia menusuk jarum hingga menembus kulit dan daging pria tersebut. Untung saja Touji berhasil meredam isakan yang hampir kabur dari bibirnya ketika rasa takut dan mual mulai menyergap karena bau amis darah memenuhi ruangan.

“Oh,” pria itu meraba perutnya yang kini telah diperban. Kemudian dia menatap Touji dengan seksama, dan matanya melebar sesaat. Dia mendekati wajah Touji dan mengelus pipi remaja itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, seakan dia tak percaya Touji adalah nyata, bukan khayalan semata. “ _Finally..._ ”

“Anu...”

“Ya?” balas pria asing tersebut seraya kembali mundur ke posisi semula. Dia tersenyum santai, seakan dia tidak merasa terancam sedang berada di tempat musuh. “Kenapa?” dia bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Mata Touji terbelalak. “Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?”

Pria itu tertawa ringan. “Aku pernah berada di Jepang cukup lama, walau bahasanya sedikit berbeda dari yang aku ingat.”

“Benar juga, dialekmu sedikit aneh tapi masih bisa dimengerti.” Touji mengangguk paham. “Jadi kau pernah ke Jepang, sebelum semua ini?”

“Ya, jauh sebelum semua ini.”

“Tapi itu mustahil. Kau tidak setua itu.”

“Saat ini aku 19 tahun, tapi yah, begitulah,” pria muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil. “Siapa namamu?”

“Yamikawa Touji. Kamu?”

“Aku Steven White.”

“Sutiben?”

Steven tergelak mendengar namanya berubah sedemikian rupa, membuat wajah Touji merona karena malu. Lalu dia meringis kesakitan, walau senyumnya tak memudar. “Salam kenal, Touji!”

“Tu-tunggu dulu!” Touji menjadi panik. Kenapa orang asing ini mendadak menjadi sok akrab dan memanggil namanya? “Suti-” Dia segera menghentikan dirinya.

“Kenapa Touji?”

“Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau seharusnya memanggilku Yamikawa.”

“Hmm,” jari Steven kembali menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus dagunya dengan sentuhan ringan, “tapi aku ingin mengenalimu lebih dalam. Apakah kau menginginkan hal yang sama, Yamikawa-kun?” mata birunya tak pernah lepas dari mata hitam Touji, menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh di dada remaja itu.

Touji sontak melompat mundur, mulutnya terbuka lebar tapi dia tak bisa membentuk satu katapun. Steven tersenyum dengan pandangan nostalgia padanya, dan itu membuat dada Touji terasa sesak. “Kau, kau... Tidak boleh begitu, White-san.”

“Loh, tetaplah panggil namaku, Yamikawa-kun~”

“Se-Selamat malam, White-san.” Touji segera meluncur keluar dari ruangan itu, sebelum dia kembali masuk dan menunjuk mangkok yang terletak di dekat bantal. “Itu makan malammu, jangan lupa dihabiskan.”

“Kamu tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku sedang sakit.”

“Selamat malam.” Touji berlari keluar dari kamar lagi, tanpa melihat ke belakang kali ini. Dia masih bisa mendengar tawa pria asing itu dari balik pintu kertas yang tipis.

Steven White. Orang yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

-

Kini tugas Touji bertambah satu. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, dia harus menjaga lelaki Amerika itu agar tidak bertindak ceroboh dan mencegah lukanya sembuh tepat waktu. Steven adalah orang yang terlalu aktif untuk orang yang terlihat hampir mati di hari sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa Touji merasa pria itu sengaja agar lukanya tidak cepat sembuh. Tapi itu mustahil, kan?

“Yamikawa-san,” Pak Yoshimura memanggil namanya, “apa kau mendengarkanku?”

Touji gelagapan, tak seharusnya ia memikirkan pria asing tersebut di saat kelas tengah berlangsung. Si remaja menunduk malu, tak sanggup memandang wajah gurunya. “Tidak, maafkan aku Yoshimura-sensei.”

Sang guru hanya menghela napas. “Baiklah, aku akan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Kita mendapat kabar bahwa ada tentara Amerika yang berhasil menyusup ke kota kita. Apakah kau pernah melihat tentara asing di sekitar rumahmu?”

Kepala Touji terasa kosong. Apakah Steven berusaha menyerang kota ini? Tentu saja, dia adalah musuh. Touji sendiri sudah mengetahui pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi terbayang wajah Steven yang tersenyum lega begitu melihat Touji, seakan dia menemukan harta karun.

“Tidak,” katanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, lalu berdeham pelan, “aku tidak melihat orang asing sama sekali.”

Yoshimura-sensei menatap si murid dengan lekat, lalu mengangguk puas. Gurunya lalu menutup buku absen dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. “Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok.”

Setelah sang guru keluar, Touji bergegas menuju rumah. Begitu tiba, dia segera mencari tamu yang tak diundang itu.

“White-san!” dia membuka kamar yang ditempati pria itu, namun kamar tersebut kosong. Panik menyelimuti remaja berambut hitam itu dan dia segera berlari ke ruangan lain. “White-san!”

“Ya?”

Touji terpekik ketika Steven menjawab dari belakang. “White-san, kau mengejutkanku.”

Pria berambut merah itu hanya tertawa pelan. “Ada apa, Yamikawa-kun?”

“Kau-” Touji berhenti sesaat. Apakah sebaiknya dia bertanya dengan jelas? Tapi bila Steven memang datang untuk menyerang Okinawa, tidak mungkin dia akan menjawab dengan jujur. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Steven tampak bingung, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. “Tentu saja. Ada apa?”

“Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir, maaf.” Touji berbalik pergi, namun tangan Steven menahannya.

“Touji,” Steven memanggilnya dengan lembut, menggelitik benak dan tubuh Touji, “kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku, dan aku akan menjawab dengan jujur.”

“Aku- tapi-“

“Touji,” jari Steven menyentuh dagu si remaja, memaksanya memandang mata biru yang menghipnotis, “apa pertanyaanmu?”

“Apa tujuanmu di sini?”

Mata Steven melebar, lalu sinar di wajahnya meredup. “Kau tahu.”

“Untuk menyerang Okinawa...”

Steven hanya diam. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban. Touji ingin berteriak, dia ingin Steven menyangkal, atau tertawa dan bertanya jika dia sedang bercanda. Tapi pria muda itu hanya diam.

“Kau datang untuk menyerang Okinawa.” Touji mengulang perlahan, seakan dia tak percaya. Kenapa Touji memilih untuk memercayainya? Dia baru mengenali orang itu sehari.

“Aku tidak akan menyerang siapapun,” balas Steven dengan keras.

“Tapi...”

“Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, mana mungkin aku ikut menyerang kota ini. Dari awal aku tidak ingin ikut dalam perang ini.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Steven tersenyum dengan mata yang penuh kesedihan. Dia meraih Touji dan memeluknya dengan erat, walau dia berhati-hati agar tidak menekan luka di perut. “Aku tak akan ikut menyerang Okinawa, Touji.”

“Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?”

“Persetan dengan tugas bodoh itu,” gumam Steven sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, “aku tidak peduli.”

Touji terenyuh. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa saling percaya walau hanya mengenali satu sama lain sehari? Ini tidak masuk akal, sama sekali di luar logika. “Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.”

Steven hanya tersenyum. “Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku.”

“Justru itu yang aneh,” sanggah Touji, “aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.”

“Oh,” wajah Steven tampak lega.

“Apa maksud dari _‘Oh’_ -mu itu, White-san?”

“Hmm,” sinar jenaka kembali di matanya, “apa ya? Akan kuberitahu kalau kau memanggil namaku.”

“White-san!”

“Yah, tidak jadi kuberitahu kalau begitu.”

“S-steven-san!” Steven tergelak lagi, membuat remaja itu malu. “Sudahlah, aku akan tetap memanggilmu White-san saja. Kau selalu menertawakanku setiap kali aku memanggil nama depanmu.”

“Jangan begitu, Touji-kun. Aku sangat menyukai logatmu, imut sekali saat memanggil namaku.”

“... Terserahmu sajalah.”

-

Luka di perut Steven hampir sembuh, jadi Touji memperbolehkan pria tampan itu untuk berjalan sesuka hatinya, selama masih di rumah. Tentu saja Steven mengerti, dia bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang terjadi apabila ada orang lain yang melihat keberadaannya.

Ketika Satou datang membawa makanan dan segera menghina Steven tanpa rasa ampun, pria Amerika itu tidak tampak tersinggung dengan mulut kasar Satou. Saat ditanya, dia hanya menjawab, “Aku sudah terbiasa,” sembari tertawa ringan. Malah dia tampak senang dan lega dengan keberadaan si anak bermulut kreatif itu.

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik. Touji pulang ke rumah dengan kepala tertunduk. “Aku pulang.” Dia bergumam kaku, entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu. Tapi sejak Steven hadir, dia mulai mengucapkannya kembali. 

Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

“Touji-kun, selamat datang!” balas Steven dengan senyum riang, tapi begitu ia melihat si pemilik rumah tampak lesu, keceriaan di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. “Touji, ada apa? Kau tampak... takut.”

Takut, mungkin itu memang kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Touji saat ini. Dia takut.

“Aku,” Touji menarik napas untuk menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja, “aku dan semua teman sekelasku, kami akan pergi ke medan perang.”

Steven mengedipkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. “Hah?”

“Guruku baru saja memberi tahu. Kami diwajibkan untuk maju, untuk membantu negara,[1]” suara Touji bergetar dan pandangannya mengabur. Buru-buru dia menutup wajah, tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Steven.

“Kenapa-” Steven menyentuh kedua bahunya. “Kalian semua masih terlalu muda.”

Remaja itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. “Ini adalah perintah dari negara, kami semua harus mematuhinya.”

“Apa-apaan ini!” nada Steven meningkat dengan amarah. “Kenapa secepat ini?”

“Ste-”

“Setelah akhirnya bertemu, kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku!?”

“Steven-kun, aku tak mengerti-”

“Kenapa kau selalu saja mengikuti kewajiban? Kenapa?” Steven tidak mendengarkannya, pria itu tenggelam dalam amarah dan kesedihan. Matanya tampak tidak fokus dan berkaca-kaca. “Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, memenuhi janjiku, tapi kenapa kau terus saja pergi meninggalkanku?”

“Steven...”

Steven terdiam sesaat, ia kembali menatap remaja yang berdiri di depannya lalu menunduk kesal. “Aku benci perang.”

“Aku rasa semua orang membenci perang, Steven-kun.”

“Benar, tapi mereka terus saja berperang tanpa bisa belajar dari masa lalu.” Dia mendengus dengan sebal. “Bajingan-bajingan goblok maksiat.”

“Ya ampun, Steven-kun!” Touji terperanjat ngeri mendengar kata yang meluncur dari bibir pria asing itu. “Dari mana kau mendengar kata itu!?”

“Satou-kun bisa sangat kreatif.”

Tentu saja dia belajar kata makian dari Satou. Touji hanya menghela napas pelan. Anak itu lebih muda dari Touji, tapi mulutnya sudah terlatih dengan fasih untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

“Kita bisa pergi, lari ke tempat yang tak diketahui orang.” Steven menyediakan pilihan manis. “Kau bisa bersiap dan kita pergi malam ini juga. Kali ini pasti berhasil.”

“Steven-kun, kau tahu kita tak bisa melakukannya.”

“Aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku.”

“Steven-kun,” Touji menyentuh pipi Steven dengan lembut,  “Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu.”

Mereka membisu, keduanya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun Steven akhirnya membuka mulut. “Bolehkah aku menciummu?”

“Hah?” Touji mengedipkan mata perlahan, memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Ketika dia melihat wajah serius Steven, wajah Touji seketika merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. “Ta-tapi, aku ini laki-laki!”

“Ya, lalu? Aku tidak peduli kau ini lelaki, perempuan, atau bahkan _unicorn_ , aku ingin menciummu.” Pria Amerika itu menundukkan kepala hingga jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka hanya sejauh satu sentimeter, sementara tangannya bertengger di dagu remaja itu agar dia tidak mengelak. “Bolehkah, Touji? Bolehkah aku menciummu?”

Suara Steven begitu lembut, seakan menghipnotis dirinya. Perlahan dia membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya dan Touji bisa melihat sepasang mata biru mengikuti gerakan itu. “Cium aku, Steven.”

Pria itu tak menghabiskan waktu dan segera menutup jarak antara kedua bibir mereka. Touji terkesiap, dia tak menyangka bahwa menempelkan dengan orang lain bisa terasa nyaman. Perlahan mereka mundur dan Steven tersenyum melihat wajah Touji yang sudah bersemu dengan manis.

Touji menatap Steven dengan mata lebar. “Aku baru saja berciuman.”

Steven tertawa mendengar pengakuan tersebut. “Ya.”

“Aku baru saja berciuman dengan lelaki yang lebih tua.”

“Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang mesum,” pria itu bergumam kesal.

“Steven.”

“Ya?”

“Diamlah dan cium aku lagi.”

Steven tersenyum, dan menyanggupi permintaan Touji.

 -

Esok hari tiba lebih cepat dari yang Touji harapkan, dia masih ingin bersama Steven, bersarang di pelukan hangatnya. Tapi pagi telah tiba, dan dia harus pergi ke medan perang.

Touji menguatkan hati dan beranjak berdiri. Kehangatan yang ia tinggalkan terasa sangat menyakitkan, karena dia tak akan bisa merasakannya lagi.

“Jangan pergi,” pinta Steven pelan, walaupun dia tahu Touji tak dapat menyanggupi permintaan tersebut, “tetaplah di sini bersamaku.”

“Kau tahu aku tak bisa, Steven-kun.”

Pria itu hanya mendesah pelan seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. “Tentu saja. Tugasmu selalu lebih penting dari pada permintaanku.”

“Jangan berkata seperti itu!” Touji berbalik dan menatap mata Steven dengan lurus. “Kau tahu kita tak mungkin bisa kabur, dan aku tak bisa menghindari pertempuran itu.” Isak tangis yang telah dia tahan pun akhirnya lepas tak terbendung. “Kumohon, Steven-kun, aku tak ingin kita berpisah dengan perasaan seperti ini.”

“Maafkan aku,” Steven meraih tangan Touji dan mengaitkan jari mereka, “aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Aku tak pernah tahu harus berbuat apa setiap kali melihatmu menangis.”

Touji tak mengerti, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menangis di hadapan Steven. “Aku harus pergi sekarang.”

“Aku tahu,” suara Steven tercekat, “aku tak akan melihat kepergianmu.” Dia kembali berbaring di kasur dan berbalik membelakangi Touji. “Pergilah sebelum aku mencoba untuk menghentikanmu lagi.”

 _‘Jangan lupakan aku,’_ pinta sang remaja.

 _‘Tetaplah bersamaku,’_ pinta sang pria.

Tapi keduanya tak mengucapkan apa pun.

-

Seseorang menepuk kepala Touji. “Jadi kau yang akan bergabung dengan kelompokku mulai besok.”

Touji mendongak ke atas dan melihat Takeru tersenyum kepadanya. Senior yang berbadan tegap itu memukul punggungnya dengan tawa lebar yang mirip dengan tawa Takeshi.

“Takeru-senpai, kau mengejutkanku.”

“Hah, selalu begitu, aku sudah tidak heran lagi!”

Seorang gadis berambut pendek memukul kepala Takeru. “Takeru, berhentilah mengganggu Touji!”

“Dasar perempuan kasar!”

Yuki, gadis manis berambut bob dengan senyum yang mengingatkan Yuuri pada Yuuko, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan canda. Sejujurnya Touji tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

“Para siswi diwajibkan untuk ikut andil di unit perawatan,” terang si gadis saat Touji menyuarakan pikirannya, “jadi kalau kau terluka, aku yang akan merawatmu, Touji-kun!”

“Kalian tidak takut?” Touji bertanya kepada keduanya, mereka tampak tak khawatir dengan kenyataan mereka akan kehilangan nyawa mereka.

“Tentu saja kita takut,” jawab Takeru, “tapi Jepang tidak lemah, kita pasti bisa memukul mundur tentara Amerika itu!”

“Semua pasti baik-baik saja, Touji!”

“Benar! Lihat saja si Yuki ini, dia membawa buku pelajaran agar bisa mengikuti materi selanjutnya dengan mudah.”[2]

“Kamu saja yang tidak mau belajar, huh!”

Touji memandang mereka dengan pandangan muram, dia tak bisa merasa optimis seperti mereka. Ketika mereka berdua sadar bahwa adik kelas tersebut tidak bersemangat, Takeru segera merangkul Touji. “Tak apa, Touji. Kita berjuang untuk negara kita!”

Touji hanya tersenyum kecil, namun di lubuk hati, dia tidak peduli dengan perang ini. Dia hanya ingin kembali ke rumah, berhambur ke pelukan Steven.

Malam itu, Touji menulis surat untuk pria yang dicintainya. Mereka hanya berkenalan kurang dari dua minggu, tapi berat bagi Touji untuk pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut. Hal yang aneh, tapi rasa cinta yang ada di hatinya adalah nyata. Rasa cinta itu bukanlah dusta, Touji tahu hatinya tak berbohong.

Touji menulis harapannya untuk kembali bersama dengan pria Amerika itu, agar mereka bisa berbaring di rumput sambil memandang awan, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi tanpa terkurung dinding rumah. Dia berharap agar bisa memandang mata biru Steven tanpa harus berkedip, tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata seperti langit itu. Touji ingin... Touji ingin merasakan ciuman lembut dari bibir Steven lagi. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Steven, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu, dan demi Tuhan, Touji ingin mendengarkan bisikan halus yang selalu digunakan pria Amerika itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Apakah dia telah menjadi serakah karena telah merasakan keindahan itu?

Surat yang lebih menyerupai buku harian itu diselipkan di saku dada, sebagai jimat dan penyemangat agar dia bisa kembali ke sisi Steven.

-

Touji tak pernah kembali. Pada hari ketiga dia bertugas, sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

Surat itu tak pernah sampai ke tujuan.

 

 

# Saint Petersburg, Rusia – Juni 1837.

 

“Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun.”

Alexei mengerang pelan sebelum membalikkan badannya. Dia bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menerjang wajahnya tanpa ampun, hanya rambut hitam yang terlihat di antara gundukan bantal dan selimut tebal.

Suara tadi menghela napas pelan, lalu terdengar langkah kaki pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Mendadak selimutnya ditarik dan Alexei segera menutup matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya mentari pagi.

“Tuan Muda,” bisiknya dengan suara halus yang menggelitik di telinga, namun pria berdarah biru itu bersikeras untuk tetap menutup matanya, “sekarang sudah pagi, sudah saatnya anda bangun.”

“Lima menit lagi...”

“Alexei...” suara itu tidak terdengar kesal, malah terdengar sedang menahan rasa tawa, jadi Alexei beranggapan dia bisa istirahat lebih lama. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu tidurnya akan merayap ke atas tempat tidur dan menindih tubuhnya. “Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga,” dia mengecup bibir Alexei dengan singkat, “aku harus membangunkanmu dengan cara lain.”

“Oh?” mata Alexei terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan warna iris hijau cerah bak batu zamrud. Matanya beradu dengan mata biru langit yang dia cintai. “Bisa kau jelaskan cara apa yang kau maksud?”

“Lebih mudah dipraktikkan dari pada dijelaskan.”

“Kau boleh mempraktikkannya padaku.”

Pria bermata biru itu kembali mengecup sang tuan muda, namun kini kecupannya lebih lama dan sensual. Lidah pun beradu dengan irama yang telah mereka kenali, dan perlahan Alexei merintih ketika pria itu menyentuh selangkangannya. “Kau suka itu?”

“Sentuh aku lagi.”

“Tentu saja, Tuan Muda.”

Pria itu menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalanginya dari tubuh Alexei. Begitu kain tebal itu menghilang dari pandangan, sepasang mata biru menatap tubuh Alexei yang tak berbalutkan apapun. Tanpa sadar dia telah membasahi bibirnya sendiri.

Alexei hanya tertawa kecil. “Kau telah melihatku setiap hari, apa kau tidak merasa bosan?”

“Aku menikmati keindahan tubuhmu,” jawab si pelayan singkat. Mata biru bergerak pelan, mengamati setiap detil gerakan tuannya. Ia tampak bangga dengan bercak merah yang mewarnai kulit pucat Alexei.

“Sampai kapan kau mau melihat saja. Aku memintamu untuk menyentuhku.”

“Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda.” Pria itu menundukkan kepala, namun Alexei tahu dia hanya mengolok. “Di mana Tuan mau disentuh?”

Alexei mendengus pelan, antara kesal tapi juga geli. Tangan kanan bergerak pelan, dari leher menuju dada, dan terus turun ke perutnya. Matanya mengikuti perubahan wajah si pelayan. “Di mana ya?” tangan itu terus turun dengan sangat pelan. Sebelum dia berhasil menyentuh tujuannya, tangan Alexei telah ditarik kembali ke atas dan ditahan oleh pria itu.

“Aku mengerti, Tuan Muda.”

“Oh ya?”

“Bagaimana saya bisa menjadi pelayan anda bila saya baru bertindak setelah anda mengucapkan apa yang anda inginkan?”

“Hmm, pelayan yang baik.”

“Tentu saja, Tuan Muda.” Pria itu tersenyum ringan.

“Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Viktor.” Alexei tersenyum ketika Viktor menunduk untuk menciumnya lagi. “Kau membuat kita seperti sedang bermain peran.”

“Bersandiwara, ya?” kilau di mata Viktor sesaat tampak melankolis ketika dia tersenyum, sebelum tergantikan dengan senyum menggoda. “Tapi kau jadi lebih bergairah setiap kali aku memanggilmu Tuan Muda, jadi tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan itu.”

“Hush.”

-

“Alexei!” seru anak berambut pirang emas dengan mata bulat berwarna hijau, sama persis dengan matanya sendiri, yang berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kerja dengan tawa lebar.

Alexei bangkit berdiri dan melebarkan tangan untuk menyambut anak berusia tujuh tahun itu ke dalam  pelukannya. “Ya, Andrei?”

Senyum polos semakin mengembang, mengingatkan Yuuri pada _skater_ muda yang selalu bersemangat bernama Minami. “Aku berputar-putar mencarimu sedari tadi!”

“Kau tahu aku selalu berada di ruang kerja di siang hari.”

“Tapi kalau langsung ketemu, rasanya kurang seru. Jadi aku berputar-putar dulu,” terangnya sambil membusungkan dada, dia tampak bangga dengan ide jenius tersebut.

Alexei hanya tertawa pelan. “Lalu, ada apa mencariku?”

“Oh ya! Ayah menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya.”

“Apakah dia memberitahumu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?”

Si adik hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. “Urusan orang dewasa,” jelas Andrei dengan nada mencibir.

Alexei kembali tersenyum. “Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui ayah.”

“Uhm...”

“Ya, Andrei?”

Andrei menunduk, menolak untuk menatap wajah Alexei. Dia memilih untuk menatap lantai sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan. “Tidak. Bukan apa-apa.”

“Ada apa?”

“Aku tahu kau sibuk membantu pekerjaan ayah setiap hari dan mungkin ingin istirahat, tapi apakah nanti kau bisa membacakan satu buku untukku?” Andrei bertanya dengan sangat cepat, pipinya merona merah seakan dia baru saja mengungkapkan cinta, sementara kedua mata hijau itu tampak memelas dan bersinar dengan harapan, seperti anak anjing yang memohon untuk dibelikan bola baru. “Satu saja, aku janji!”

Alexei tak pernah berhasil menolak permintaan adiknya bila dia mengenakan ekspresi itu. “Tentu saja, akan kubacakan satu buku untukmu nanti malam.”

Wajah Andrei berseri ketika dia berlari keluar ruangan.

Setelah si adik pergi, Alexei menghela napas. Entah apa yang diinginkan ayahnya, tidak biasanya pria itu memanggil Alexei saat dia sedang bekerja, apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Perekonomian mereka sedang merosot dan Alexei harus berjuang keras menangani keuangan keluarga, tapi sang ayah sering mengeluarkan uang untuk hal yang tidak diperlukan, membuat sang anak sulung bekerja lebih keras untuk mengatasi masalah itu. Bila ayahnya memanggil saat dia sedang bekerja, maka hal yang ingin dibicarakan pasti penting dan mendesak.

Begitu tiba di tujuan, dia mengetuk pintu mahogani ruang kerja ayahnya.

“Masuklah.”

“Ayah,” sapa Alexei begitu dia masuk ke ruangan, “kau mencariku?”

“Ya, ada yang harus kita bicarakan.” Nikolai menunjuk kursi di hadapannya. “Duduklah.”

“Apa yang harus ayah katakan sehingga menyela jam kerjaku?” Alexei duduk sesuai yang diperintahkan sang ayah. “Tak bisakah hal itu dikatakan setelah jam makan siang?”

“Ah, ayah merasa terlalu bersemangat sehingga tak sabar ingin memberitahukan berita ini padamu.”

“Oh? Berita apa?”

“Aku telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untukmu.”

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Nikolai dengan pandangan kosong, seakan masih memproses apa yang baru saja dia dengar. “Tunggu, sepertinya aku salah dengar.” Alexei mengedipkan kedua mata dengan cepat. “Ayah telah apa?”

“Menemukan gadis untukmu. Tunanganmu.”

“Tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu?”

Suara Alexei terdengar parau dan sumbang. Nikolai hanya menghela napas, karena memang berat bagi seorang ayah untuk memberikan beban ini kepada anaknya. Tapi seperti Nikolai yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memastikan keluarga mereka dapat bertahan, dan Alexei pun memiliki kewajiban yang sama.

“Kenapa?”

“Kau tahu kenapa.” Ayahnya menjawab. “Kita beruntung Count Dashkova menawarkan hubungan ini.”

Nikolai bisa melihat Alexei tidak merasa beruntung, sinar matanya menunjukkan dia ingin membantah perkataan sang ayah, tapi dia menelan apapun yang sesungguhnya ingin dia katakan. “Aku mengerti.”

Alexei beranjak pergi. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan Nikolai yang berat karena rasa bersalah.

_‘Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Viktor?’_

_-_

“Tunangan,” ulang Viktor singkat. Nadanya mencela, tapi Alexei tak bisa menyalahkan si pelayan. “Aku mengerti.” Viktor bergumam pelan. “Tak butuh kematian untuk memisahkan hubungan kita.”

“Aku memiliki kewajiban, Viktor,” bisik Alexei pelan, “aku tak bisa melupakan tanggung jawabku.”

“Tentu saja, kewajiban. Aku paham.” Pelayannya mengeraskan rahangnya. “Selalu saja karena kewajiban.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Alexei tak paham, namun roda gigi di kepala Yuuri berputar keras. Dia menghubungkan kepingan informasi satu demi satu, mulai dari perkataan yang awalnya tidak masuk di akal hingga ekspresi yang dikenakan kekasihnya, dan mencapai satu kesimpulan. Victor ingat. Sebagai Steven, dan kini sebagai Viktor, kekasihnya selalu ingat. Dan Yuuri yakin berbagai versi dirinya telah meninggalkan Victor berulang kali dengan alasan yang sama.

Pelan-pelan, semuanya mulai masuk akal.

“Tak ada maksud apa pun.” Viktor menggeleng pelan, raut wajahnya kusut dengan rasa kesal. “Aku hanya benar-benar muak mendengar kata itu.”

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Kau ingin aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukai pria di hadapan ayahku? Bahwa aku lebih suka disetubuhi dan setiap malam aku bercinta dengan pelayanku, apakah itu yang kau inginkan, Viktor?”

“Aku ingin kau berjuang untuk perasaan kita, aku ingin kau menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau memiliki hatiku, apakah hal itu begitu sulit bagimu?”

“Viktor,” Alexei merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, “kau tahu aku tak bisa- tak akan melakukannya.”

Viktor tetap diam, tapi Alexei dapat melihat efek dari perkataannya kepada hati pelayan itu. Terkadang sifat pria tersebut sangat membingungkan. Viktor bisa menjadi orang yang sangat bijak, namun di saat bersamaan, dia tak mau dibebani oleh tanggung jawab seperti anak-anak. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tak sadar apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka mengakui rasa cinta mereka di hadapan orang lain.

Alexei mungkin akan baik-baik saja, status bangsawan akan menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi Viktor hanyalah seorang pelayan, tak ada yang mampu menyelamatkan pria itu apabila hubungan mereka terungkap. [3] Dan Alexei tak akan mampu menolong Viktor selama dia bukan kepala keluarga.

“Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur.” Alexei mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, sebaiknya mereka membicarakan hal ini esok hari saja, di saat mereka bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Pelayan berambut pirang itu berbalik menuju pintu, lalu kembali menghadap sang tuang muda untuk membungkuk. “Selamat malam, Tuan Muda.”

Sebelum Viktor menyentuh ganggang pintu, Alexei memanggilnya. “Viktor,” suara tuan muda itu terdengar tak yakin, “apa kau tidak ingin menemaniku, malam ini?”

Si pelayan berbalik memandang Alexei dengan mata lebar. Dia tak percaya Alexei akan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal walau baru saja mendapatkan tunangan. “Kau adalah pria yang sangat egois, tuan Alexei.”

“Aku tahu.” Si tuan muda menunduk, rambut gelap menutupi ekspresi wajah. “Maaf, aku-”

“Aku akan ada di sini.” Viktor memotong perkataan Alexei dan kembali ke sisi sang tuan. “Bila kau ingin aku tetap di sampingmu, maka aku akan bertahan di sini.”

Alexei menengadah menatap wajah Viktor, mata hijau yang basah beradu dengan mata biru langit. “Maafkan kelemahanku, Viktor.”

“Jangan,” Viktor mendorong Alexei hingga mereka berdua berada di atas tempat tidur, “jangan pernah berpikir kau itu lemah, aku tak pernah mengganggap dirimu lemah.”

“Aku tak bisa melindungi hubungan kita.”

“Kita akan mencari jalannya, tak apa, kita akan baik-baik saja.”

-

Anna Dashkova baru saja menginjak usia ke-18 tahun. Sebagaimana layaknya anak gadis dari keluarga berada, dia berhak mengadakan pesta dansa sebagai debut kedewasaan.

Di hari itulah Alexei bertemu dengan sang tunangan untuk yang pertama kali. Gadis cantik berambut merah menyala dengan mata biru kehijauan, penampilan yang cantik dan eksotis yang menarik perhatian setiap orang. Gerakan saat dia berdansa pun begitu elegan, tak ada pria yang tak jatuh hati dan ingin memilikinya, kecuali Alexei.

Alexei bergerak cepat untuk menyambut gadis belia itu, “Senang berjumpa denganmu, Miss Anna.”

“Panggil saja Anna,” jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup. Alexei memaklumi saja, karena dia sendiri juga gugup bercampur dengan rasa takut dan panik. “Aku harap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik, Alexei.” Gadis itu menatap Alexei dengan mata yang penuh dengan ekspektasi.

“Aku juga berharap demikian,” jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Senyum gadis itu menjadi lebih santai, tampaknya Alexei telah memenuhi harapan, walau dia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang diharapkan Anna.

Setelah gadis itu mulai tenang, kini Yuuri bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dibalik kulit pucat, rambut merah, dan mata hijau itu, Yuuri bisa melihat mata yang penuh kehangatan, senyum yang khas milik Phichit Chulanont, sahabat terbaik yang selalu mendukungnya. Yuuri bertunangan dengan Phichit di masa lalu, dia tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis.

Mereka bertukar beberapa kata, perlahan suasana kaku di antara mereka mulai mencair. Ketika musik dengan nada yang ringan dan riang, Alexei mengulurkan tangan sesuai dengan norma yang berlaku. “Maukah kau berdansa denganku?”

“Tentu saja.”

Saat mereka berdansa, langkah kaki gadis itu begitu ringan seperti langkah kaki rusa di padang rumput, terlihat jelas bahwa dia memang menikmati kegiatan itu. Hal tersebut membuat Alexei tersenyum, karena dia sendiri telah melupakan kebahagiaan sederhana seperti ini.

Sang gadis belum ternoda dengan pikiran penuh perhitungan licik milik orang dewasa. Seandainya saja-

Pikiran Alexei terhenti, begitu pula dengan langkah kakinya, menghentikan tarian mereka secara mendadak.

“Alexei?” panggil Anna dengan cemas. “Kau tampak pucat.”

“Aku,” kata yang terbentuk di benak Alexei masih terpatah-patah, sehingga dia menelan air ludah dan berdeham pelan. “Maaf, tampaknya aku butuh udara segar.”

Anna masih tampak khawatir, tapi dia tak menolak ketika Alexei menuntun dirinya ke tepi ruangan. “Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?”

“Sangat yakin. Jangan khawatir, berdansalah bersama yang lain. Aku akan kembali begitu aku merasa segar lagi.”

-

Alexei sedang bersandar pada kolam air mancur ketika dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sisinya. Orang itu menyelimuti tubuh sang tuan muda yang mulai kedinginan dengan mantel kulit tebal.

“Kau bisa sakit bila terus-menerus berdiam di sini.” Viktor menyeka salju dari rambut Alexei. “Ayo masuk ke dalam.”

“Aku masih ingin menatap _vahca_[4].”

Pelayannya menaikkan kedua alis dengan pandangan datar. “Apa yang menarik dari melihat salju?”

“Tak ada, salju hanyalah salju, tapi memandanginya membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Kalau kau ingin masuk, masuklah terlebih dahulu.”

Viktor hanya mendengus pelan, lalu dia ikut bersandar pada kolam tersebut.

“Kau tahu, bertemu dengan Anna membuatku teringat pada saat aku masih muda.”

Viktor mendengus lagi. “Kau masih muda.”

“Mungkin,” Alexei mengangguk kecil, “tapi terasa perbedaan yang besar saat kau telah menginjak usia 26 tahun.” Pandangan menerawang ke ingatannya di masa lalu. “Aku masih ingat saat kita berseluncur di danau dekat rumah. Kau memperlihatkan tarian di atas es, lalu mengajariku agar kita bisa berdansa bersama.”

“Dan kau menari dengan indah.”

“Hanya karena kau bersabar denganku, Viktor.” Alexei tertawa pelan ketika dia teringat betapa sering dia jatuh karena gagal mendarat. “Kapan terakhir kalinya kita berseluncur tanpa perlu khawatir dengan pandangan orang?” dia bertanya, walau tak yakin kepada siapa. “Kapan terakhir kalinya kita bisa bersama tanpa rasa khawatir?”

Viktor memandangnya dengan mata sedih, dia bisa merasakan pandangan itu, namun sang tuan muda menolak untuk membalas tatapan tersebut. “Mungkin, sudah terlalu lama.”

“Mungkin.” Pria berambut hitam itu lalu berdiri tegak dan menarik tangan si pelayan. “Viktor, berdansalah denganku.”

“Kau yakin? Tak ada musik yang mengiringi tarian kita.”

“Aku bisa bersenandung untukmu. Ayolah, mumpung tak ada yang akan melihat kita sekarang.” Alexei menarik tangannya lagi, lebih keras sekarang, sehingga Viktor hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan sang tuan muda, seperti biasa.

“Kau, atau aku yang memimpin?”

Alexei tak menjawab, dia hanya melingkarkan tangan di pundak Viktor dan tersenyum. Viktor pun membalas senyumannya dan mereka menari mengikuti suara Alexei.

Saat Alexei berhenti bernyanyi, dia bersandar ke bahu Viktor. “Anna adalah gadis yang baik.”

“Kau baru berdansa dengannya sekali.”

“Dia orang yang tulus, Viktor. Orang seperti kita bisa menilai.”

Viktor mendengus geli. “Lalu, untuk apa kau menjelaskan hal ini padaku?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Apa kau mencoba membuatku cemburu, Tuan Muda?”

Alexei merengut kesal dan memukul kedua pipi Viktor. “Maksudku, dia bisa dipercaya.” Ketika pelayannya tampak tak mengerti, dia menjelaskan lagi. “Aku ingin jujur padanya mengenai hubungan kita, dan aku tak bisa meneruskan pertunangan ini.”

“Jangan!” suara Viktor terdengar begitu keras di kesunyian taman. “Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengatakannya kepada orang lain? Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya.”

Alexei hanya mengangkat alis dengan pandangan datar. “Apakah kau khawatir?”

“Tentu saja! Apa kau masih harus bertanya?”

“Viktor bodoh.” Alexei tersenyum usil. “Itulah yang kurasakan kemarin.” Saat Viktor terlihat bingung, dia menarik wajah si pelayan untuk mendekati wajah mereka. “Perasaan takut serta ingin melindungi ini tidak berjalan satu arah saja, Viktor. Aku ingin melindungimu, biarkan aku melindungimu semampuku.”

“Alexei, bila kau masih lanjut berbicara, aku tak yakin bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri dari menciummu.”

“Apa yang mencegahmu?”

Tak ada kata yang tertukar lagi ketika bibir Viktor menyentuh bibir Alexei dengan penuh hasrat yang tak terbendung. Bibir mereka bergerak tanpa keraguan dan lidah saling menggoda hingga mereka merasa terlalu panas di tengah musim dingin.

“Vik- Viktor...” Napas Alexei terasa berat ketika paha Viktor menyentuh selangkangannya, sentuhan yang begitu pelan namun terasa begitu nikmat walau masih terhalang oleh kain celana, dan Alexei merasa kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak. Sang tuan muda bersyukur si pelayan telah melingkari tangan di pinggang untuk menopang tubuhnya.

“Alexei,” desah pria bermata biru itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang tuan muda. “Aku-”

Apapun yang akan Viktor ucapkan terpotong ketika mereka mendengar suara yang feminin terkesiap. Kedua pria segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasih dan menatap Anna memandang mereka dengan mata lebar. Wajah gadis itu merah padam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut bila melihat tunangan mereka tengah bertukar cium panas dengan orang lain. Apalagi bila orang itu tidak hanya berjenis kelamin yang sama, tapi juga bekerja untuknya.

“Ada yang memintaku mencarimu, dan...” Anna tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri, mata biru kehijauan sibuk bergerak menatap Alexei, lalu berganti ke Viktor, dan kembali ke Alexei lagi. “Kalian...”

“Anna,” potong Alexei dengan panik, “ini tidak seperti yang terlihat.”

“Oh, jadi saat aku melihat kalian bersilat lidah dan bertukar air liur, itu hanya halusinasiku saja?”

“Uhm...” Alexei berpikir keras, namun otaknya menolak memberikan informasi yang berguna.

“Ya Tuhan,” desis Anna, matanya bergerak ke sana kemari dengan liar, dia seperti orang yang hampir melangkahi batas kewarasan. “Ya Tuhan.”

“Tunggu, Anna, dengarkan aku-”

“INDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” gadis itu terpekik bahagia sambil menyentuh pipi dengan kedua tangan. Wajah merona merah dan mata bersinar dengan kebahagiaan.

“Eh?”

“Maksudku, sedari tadi aku merasa kamu memang imut dan menggemaskan, tapi saat aku melihat kamu berciuman dengannya, dan lututmu tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhmu sendiri sementara dia memandangmu dengan penuh hasrat dan cinta,” gadis itu mengoceh tanpa henti lalu berhenti sesaat untuk memandang mereka dengan mata lapar, “Kau memang imut, dan dia juga tampan, tapi kalian berdua menjadi satu paket? Astaga, aku merasa aku telah membuka kotak Pandora. Kalian begitu indah bersama!”

“Uhm,” Alexei tak yakin harus berkata apa, dan dilihat dari ekspresi Viktor, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, “kamu tidak merasa terkejut?”

“Aku terkejut, tentu saja aku sangat terkejut,” jawab gadis itu sambil menganggukkan kepala, “tapi aku... suka?”

“Kau tak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun?”

“O-oh.” Dia menutup mulut perlahan, seakan dia baru sadar akan permasalahan yang begitu jelas. “Oh,” ulangnya dengan pelan, “tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Aku akan melindungi rahasia kalian!”

“Kau boleh menghentikan pertunangan ini kalau-“

“Apa kau sudah gila? Bila aku tak bertunangan denganmu, bagaimana aku bisa melihat ciuman mesra kalian lagi?”

Alexei mengedipkan mata dan terdiam sesaat. “Tapi kita tidak berniat untuk berciuman di hadapanmu lagi.”

Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang tunangan. “Dan bila kita tak bersama lagi, kau pasti akan dijodohkan dengan perempuan lain. Bagaimana bila perempuan yang selanjutnya mengetahui rahasia kalian dan membocorkan hal ini kepada orang lain?”

“Tentu saja kita akan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan.”

Anna hanya menatap mereka dengan datar. “Kita baru bertunangan sehari, Alexei, dan aku telah menemukan rahasiamu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua jam.”

Alexei melemparkan padangan memohon agar Viktor bisa membantunya meyakinkan gadis ini bahwa ide itu tidak wajar, kalau bukan gila. Namun sang kekasih tampak terhibur dan mencoba menahan senyum yang telah tertahan di bibir.

“Tenang saja, Alexei, Viktor, aku akan membantu kalian! Katakan saja bila kalian membutuhkan ruangan kosong atau waktu sendiri, aku akan dengan senang hati menyediakannya untuk kalian.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua pria itu, Anna berlari sambil bersenandung riang.

Kedua pria itu hanya terpaku, mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Viktor lalu tertawa keras hingga matanya berair. Bahkan setelah tawanya reda, dia masih tersenyum lebar. “Kau bertunangan dengan orang yang sangat menarik, Tuan Muda.”

“Apakah dia sadar bahwa dia akan menikah dengan orang yang tak bisa mencintai dirinya sebagai seorang wanita?”

“Aku juga tak yakin, tapi kita bisa berbicara lagi dengannya nanti.” Viktor meraih pundak Alexei dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan lembut. “Kau benar, dia orang yang sangat tulus.”

“Aku tak yakin dengan penilaianku sendiri.”

Viktor hanya tertawa lagi. “Ya sudahlah. Maukah kau menari lagi, aku merindukan kehangatanmu.”

Alexei hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum sambil menyambut tangan tersebut. “Tentu saja, Viktor.”

Dan mereka kembali menari di bawah langit malam ditemani salju yang bergerak pelan mengikuti angin musim dingin.

-

Pertunangan Alexei dengan Anna berjalan dengan lancar. Gadis berambut merah itu sangat membantu mereka, memastikan tak ada orang yang akan menangkap basah kegiatan mereka saat saling membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain. Rahasia mereka terjaga lebih baik dari yang Alexei ingat.

Tapi bau busuk memang tak bisa disembunyikan terlalu lama. Kebetulan Anna sedang berkunjung ke luar kota sehingga mereka lupa untuk berhati-hati. Salah seorang pelayan tak sengaja menemukan mereka tengah menggoda satu sama lain dengan pandangan panas, tanpa berbalut kemeja yang pantas.

Gosip pun mulai terdengar. Awalnya hanya berupa bisikan pelan dari wanita-wanita yang terperangkap dalam kehidupan yang membosankan. Namun lama-kelamaan, mata orang-orang mulai menatap setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Tatapan tajam yang menghujam dada ketika tangan saling bersentuhan lebih lama dari yang dirasa pantas oleh masyarakat, menyesakkan Alexei.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Nikolai pun mendengar kabar tersebut. Sebagaimana seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi anaknya, Nikolai menepis berita itu di hadapan publik.

Dia pun meminta Alexei untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Viktor. Sang anak mencoba mematuhi sang ayah, sungguh, dia mencoba untuk menghentikan hubungan itu, mencoba menghapus perasaan di hati untuk sang pelayan.

Hidup ini tak hanya berputar pada cinta.

Alexei bisa terus hidup dalam rasa sakit, waktu akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Apalagi dia memiliki beban sebagai penerus keluarga Bolsonsky, dia tak bisa merusak nama baik keluarganya dengan skandal.

Dia akan baik-baik saja.

-

Alexei tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia hidup bagaikan mesin, bekerja tanpa kenal lelah dan hanya berhenti di saat dia harus beristirahat. Dia hidup bagaikan boneka tak berjiwa. Matanya kehilangan cahaya dan kehangatan yang membentuk pribadi Alexei, kini dia hanyalah penerus keluarga Bolsonsky.

Anna sebagai tunangan yang baik memutuskan bahwa dia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan diri. Sudah waktunya gadis tersebut membuka mulut sebelum orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu semakin kehilangan kepingan jiwanya.

“Alexei,” Anna mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang tunangan. Gadis itu memang sering mengunjungi rumah Alexei bersama dengan seorang pelayan, walau kali ini dia datang sendiri, “aku ingin berbicara.”

Pria itu membuka pintu untuk menyambut Anna, dan gadis berambut merah itu terkesiap melihat perubahan pada tunangannya. Alexei masih tampak rapi dengan rambut yang disisir ke belakang dan baju bersih yang wangi. Namun kulit dan bibirnya tampak kusam dan pucat sementara matanya berhiaskan kantung mata tebal dengan noda gelap. Ia tampak begitu lelah.

“Ada apa, Anna?” Alexei mengerutkan alis, tampak khawatir. Pria ini memang sedikit lamban. “Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku pada malam hari.”

“Aku berpikir banyak hal, Alexei,” Anna berkata pelan, “dan aku ingin membantumu.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau tahu apa maksudku.”

Alis Alexei terangkat naik, dia mengedipkan mata pelan dan tersenyum pahit. “Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya.”

“Karena skandal yang akan menyakiti keluargamu?” tanya gadis itu. Ketika Alexei tak menjawab, dia kembali berbicara. “Aku telah bertanya pada adikmu, mana yang lebih penting, nama baik keluarga atau kebahagiaan kakak kesayangannya. Tebaklah apa jawabannya.”

“Dia masih kecil, Anna. Dia tak tahu jawaban yang tepat.”

“Dan kau tahu?”

Alexei kembali terdiam.

“Oh, dasar pria bodoh, tak ada yang tahu jawaban yang tepat,” jawab Anna dengan senyum kecil. “Kau hanya bisa memilih dan hidup dengan pilihanmu.” Gadis itu lalu mengelus kedua pipi Alexei. “Katakanlah, Alexeiku sayang, apakah kau benar-benar hidup sekarang?”

Jawabannya telah terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Alexei. “Aku tak bisa mencoreng nama baikmu. Bila aku kabur, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?”

“Aku akan dilihat sebagai korban, mereka akan bersimpati padaku.” Gadis itu menarik wajah Alexei dan mengecup kedua pipi sang tuan muda dengan lembut. “Aku ingin menolongmu, Alexei.”

“Tapi, ayahku-”

“Dengarlah baik-baik, Alexei.” Gadis itu menatap mata Alexei dengan tajam. “Sebelum posisiku sebagai tunanganmu, aku ini adalah temanmu terlebih dahulu. Dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara agar aku dapat melindungi kebahagiaan temanku.”

“Gadis bodoh,” ujar Alexei, “jangan sampai kau ketahuan, aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu.”

“Aku tahu, aku selalu berhati-hati.” Anna tersenyum sesaat. “Kau juga, berhati-hatilah.”

“Ya, aku tahu.”

“Pergilah ke taman mawar, aku telah menyiapkan kereta kuda untukmu. Kusirnya akan membawamu ke kediamanku di pinggir kota, tak akan ada yang mengenali kalian berdua. Sekarang pergilah sebelum mereka tahu.”

Alexei memeluk gadis itu dan mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. “Terima kasih, selamat tinggal Peri Mawarku.”

-

Alexei dan Viktor beranjak pergi secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, bawahan Nikolai berhasil menemukan mereka. Ketika salah seorang di antara mereka menarik senjata api, Alexei menarik Viktor untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Suara tembakan menggelegar, namun sepasang kekasih itu tak menghentikan kaki mereka. Suara tembakan lain pun menyusul tak kalah keras, salah satu peluru nyaris mengenai pundak Alexei. Mereka segera berbelok dan masuk ke dalam kereta yang telah disediakan Anna.

Sang kusir segera membawa mereka pergi bahkan sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, membawa mereka pergi dari hujan timah tersebut. Alexei menghembuskan napas yang tertahan dan memandang Viktor yang diam sedari tadi.

“Viktor?”

“Ya, Tuan Muda?” suara Viktor tercekat, seakan dia tak dapat bernapas.

Kepala Alexei terasa berputar-putar, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung menghantam tulang rusuk tanpa rasa ampun. “Viktor, buka bajumu.”

“Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita tidak bercinta di sini, tempat ini terlalu sempit, dan kasihan kusir yang harus mendengar suara kita.”

Alexei tidak mengindahkan omongan si pelayan dan segera menyibak seragam kerja hitam yang selalu dikenakan Viktor. Benar saja, bercak darah telah mewarnai kemeja putih di balik jas hitam itu. “Kau tertembak,” ucap si tuan muda, seakan si pelayan tak mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

“Oh ya? Pantas saja dadaku terasa perih.”

“Viktor!” dia membentak si pelayan yang menganggap enteng situasi mereka saat ini. “Jangan bercanda, pelurunya mengenai dadamu. Bagaimana bila peluru itu mengenai paru-parumu? Kau bisa meninggal!”

“Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?”

Benar, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Alexei mengetuk dinding kayu yang membatasi mereka dengan si kusir. “Pak, bisakah kita bergerak lebih cepat!?”

“Akan aku usahakan, Tuan Muda! Jalannya buruk! Keretanya akan sedikit bergoncang, bertahanlah!”

Benar saja, kereta mereka bergoncang keras setelah berbelok ke kiri. Alexei khawatir perjalanan yang keras ini akan memperburuk kondisi Viktor. “Viktor, kumohon, bertahanlah.”

“Tentu saja,” bisiknya pelan sambil menahan sakit, “aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti ini.”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah sampai kita tiba.” Alexei melepaskan jas Viktor secara asal-asalan dan merobek lengan baju tersebut. Dia membuka baju si pelayan dan melilitkan robekan kain tersebut layaknya perban pada dada Viktor. “Untuk sementara, bertahanlah dengan ini. Setibanya kita di sana, kita akan segera mencari dokter untuk menolongmu.”

Viktor hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur napas. Wajah pria itu mulai tampak pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah, napas pun terdengar semakin berat.

Alexei tak bisa menghentikan keresahan yang menggerogoti hati, atau pun ketakutan yang merasuki akal sehatnya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan dia tak berani membayangkan apa sesuatu itu.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda mereka terguncang keras, Alexei segera melindungi Viktor agar tubuh si pelayan tak terguncang parah. Viktor sendiri hanya mengerang pelan menahan sakit.

“Pak,” panggil sang tuan muda, “apa yang telah terjadi?”

Sang kusir tak segera memberikan balasan, pria tua itu hanya membuka pintu kereta dan menuntun Alexei keluar. “Ternyata jalannya lebih buruk dari yang saya perkirakan, Tuan Muda. Roda kereta rusak karena batuan tajam. Saya butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya.”

“Kita tak punya waktu,” pinta Alexei, “pelayanku akan meninggal bila kita berdiam dan menunggu.” Sang tuan muda tak mau membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

Si kusir hanya menatap Viktor yang masih terkulai lemas, napas si pelayan semakin lama terdengar semakin samar. “Bawalah salah satu kuda ini. Mereka sudah terlatih dengan baik, tak akan menjatuhkan kalian.”

Alexei merogoh kantung dan mengeluarkan koin perak, lalu menggenggam tangan kasar sang kusir dengan napas tercekat dan pandangan berkaca. “Terima kasih pak, terimalah ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku.”

“Pergilah sekarang, semoga beruntung anak muda.”

Perjalanan mereka terasa begitu berat dengan salju yang terus turun dan angin yang kencang, tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Viktor membutuhkan bantuan secepat mungkin, dan perban yang membalut di tubuhnya tak bisa membantu banyak.

Alexei memacu kuda mereka, setiap detik sangat berharga dan dia tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya terus kesakitan tanpa pertolongan. Dia sudah bisa melihat siluet rumah penduduk, Viktor akan tertolong! Mereka berhasil melarikan diri! “Viktor, bertahanlah...”

Namun genggaman tangan Viktor melemah, dan dia terjatuh.

“Viktor!” Alexei segera turun dari kuda untuk membantu sang kekasih. “Bertahanlah, kita akan sampai. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi.”

Viktor hanya mengerang kesakitan, darah segar mulai mewarnai salju di sekitar tubuh. “Maafkan aku, Alexei,” Viktor berbisik pelan, “tampaknya kita tak bisa tiba bersama.”

“Jangan berkata seperti itu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Viktor.” Alexei menyentuh wajah Viktor. Mata hijaunya berkilau oleh airmata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. “Kumohon, jangan pergi.”

“Maaf, Tuan Muda,” ucapan Viktor terpotong batuk yang basah oleh darah, “kali ini saja aku tak bisa menyanggupi permintaanmu.”

Napas Alexei tercekat. Kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa dia harus kehilangan Viktor?

“Jangan khawatir.” Viktor menyentuh tangan Alexei dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa. “Aku akan mencarimu, pasti.”

“Viktor...”

Pelayan berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya menutup mata pelan.

“Tidak, tidak, jangan...” Alexei menepuk pipi Viktor, namun pria itu hanya diam. “Tidak, kumohon, jangan pergi, Viktor, jawab aku Viktor!” sang tuan muda memohon, menangis sambil menyelimut tubuh Viktor dengan badannya sendiri, namun si pelayan tetap tak bersuara. “Viktor! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Viktor! Viktor!”

Walau dikaburkan oleh air mata, dia tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari wajah pria yang telah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Tangisan yang terselip di antara siulan angin terdengar begitu memilukan, merobek kesunyian malam.

Ketika orang-orang menemukannya, suara Alexei telah hilang. Pita suara pria itu telah terluka parah karena berteriak terus-menerus di tengah musim dingin.

-

“Maaf, aku gagal membantumu.” Mata Anna masih merah dan bengkak, Alexei sadar gadis itu menangis untuknya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik secarik kertas dan menulis _‘Kau telah banyak membantu.’_

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggelengkan kepala. “Tak cukup, semua bantuanku tak cukup.”

Alexei tersenyum, walau senyum itu terlihat hampa. _‘Aku minta maaf, kini kau terjebak dengan pria bisu.’_

Mata Anna melebar sebelum dia menampar kedua pipi Alexei dengan keras. “Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Alexei Rostova Bolsonsky. Jangan pernah kau mengucapkan hal itu lagi.” Ketika dia melihat Alexei yang tertegun, dia berkata lagi. “Aku adalah wanita yang beruntung karena bisa berada di sisi seorang pria yang bisa mencintai dengan tulus, walau yang dia cintai bukan aku.”

Alexei mengelus pipi Anna, melihat sang gadis menutup mata kelabu yang indah. Betapa egoisnya dia, tenggelam dalam rasa cinta untuk Viktor sehingga tak memikirkan perasaan Anna yang begitu polos.

Ketika Anna membuka mata, Alexei memberikan senyuman kecil. Dia menulis, _‘Aku tak tahu untuk apa aku terus hidup, tapi aku akan mencoba hidup lebih lama agar kau tidak kesepian.’_

“Oh, Alexei...” Anna menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum pahit. “Aku tidak ingin kau hidup dalam penderitaan untukku, tapi aku akan ada di sini untuk menemanimu hingga maut menjemput. Aku adalah temanmu, dan aku ingin tetap menjadi temanmu.”

Gadis ini tak mengerti, tak bisa melihat betapa ia telah begitu banyak membantu Alexei. Ia berhambur ke pelukan hangat Anna, memeluk tubuh lembut itu dengan erat. Walau Alexei tak bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, Anna bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

-

Kondisi kesehatan Alexei menurun drastis. Tak ada dokter yang memberikan penjelasan untuk kondisi si tuan muda. Tapi Anna tahu, alasan yang terlihat begitu jelas namun orang-orang terlalu buta untuk melihatnya. Alexei sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Gadis itu berusaha menghiburnya, namun pria itu bisa hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia bahkan sudah tak sanggup mengangkat pena lagi.

Tak sampai setahun kemudian, Alexei meninggal. Di saat para dokter panik dalam kebingungan, Anna mengurung diri untuk berkabung. Mungkin berkabung bukanlah kata yang tepat. Karena meski pun ia menangis karena telah kehilangan teman yang berharga, Anna merasa bahagia. Kini Alexei bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

[1] Pada masa Perang Dunia kedua, murid sekolah diangkat untuk membantu pertempuran di medan perang. Mereka berlari ke arah musuh sambil membawa bom, berharap untuk bisa meledakkan tank musuh, walau banyak yang gugur sebelum berhasil mencapai target.

[2] Menurut laporan, anggota Himeyuri membawa buku pelajaran untuk mengejar materi pembelajaran karena berpikir mereka akan segera kembali ke sekolah.

[3] Pada tahun 1832, sebuah hukum yang menyatakan bahwa kegiatan homoseksual antara dua pria adalah perbuatan kriminal disahkan oleh pemerintah.

[4] Salju baru yang melapisi salju lama

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, that's the end of the preview.
> 
> Kelanjutannya bisa dibaca di bukunya, hehe...  
> List kehidupannya:  
> Vatikan, Italia – Maret 1770  
> London, Inggris – November 1455  
> Kyoto, Jepang – Oktober 1184  
> Spahan, Persia – 613  
> Nippur, Mesopotamia – 4,200 SM  
> Saint Peterburg, Rusia – April, 2017


End file.
